Doblemente Piyo Piyo
by NezuzuKozlov
Summary: Dos pollitos, Dos niños disfrutando un festival...piyo piyo lemon. Sasunaru one-shot


**Nota:** Basado en el doujinshi piyo piyo (el piyo piyo dos no existe ¡!ù_ú!!,y no medigan que es el de sai nee), **MINI one-shot** Sasu y Naru tienen siete años a lo mucho ttebayo XD!, espero que les guste =3.

**Dedicado:** piyo piyo piyo piyo sole-chan piyo piyo pii!! (Para soledad-chan ¡¡feliz cumpleaños!! Nee-chan)

**Pareja:** piyo sasu, piyo naru (sasunaru)

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto los pollitos eso son míos xD (ja!)

* * *

**––––• (-• Doblemente Piyo Piyo •-) •––––**

**N**aruto corría ya casi sin aliento hasta el festival que celebraban en la ciudad por primavera, sus respiración cada vez era más se hacía difícil, pero eso no lo detendría ni aún se tropezara mil veces, nadie, nada absolutamente nadie lo detendría. Un Kimono naranja lo cubría esa noche especial y una sonrisa reasaltaba de su rostro. Realmente esta contento.

-ahh…ahh…Sasuke…-habló cansado apoyando sus manos en las rodillas

-Te demoraste mucho, dobe- reclamó el Uchiha cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el seño, el rubio solo sonrió aún cansado haciendo que el Uchiha de inmediato se sonrojara. ¡Oh! Si que el "dobe" era único, tan infantil, dulce, tierno, esa sonrisita lo volvía loco; sin mencionar esos ojos brillantes azules que lo ven cada día lleno de inocencia ¡oh! ¡Por kami! Si que le encantaba verlo, aunque pocas veces en realidad ninguna lo admitía.

-gomene por el retraso-se disculpo el ojiazul alzando la mirada, al azabache quien llevaba un Kimono de color azul, con el logo del clan Uchiha en la espalda.

-¿y bien?

-pues estamos frente al festival ttebayo…

-si

-y…pues lo primer que haremos es…

-…

-¡comer ramen! –gritó levantando la manos emocionado

-¿comeremos ramen? en un festival de inicio de primavera, excelente –habló con sarcasmo

-nee es un buen motivo para que lo comamos, además yo no te obligue a venir-habló el rubio con un puchero mientras observaba como lentamente las mejillas del azabache se tornaban de color rojizo, el Uchiha molesto y solo hizo un puchero al igual que el rubio, sin más caminó hacia el festival seguido por el rubio quien sonreía.

Después de comer el apreciado "ramen" del rubio, los dos pequeños se dirigieron a cada tienda a jugar, comer y comprar…

Ahora se encontraban frente a una pequeña tienda donde ofrecían a unos pollitos demasiados tiernos-si quieren uno tienen que ganar este juego-dijo el vendedor común gran sonrisa, el Uchiha aceptó el reto por su compañero quien se había enamorado de uno de los pollitos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos gano el Uchiha, quien sonreía victorioso.

-quiero ese pollito de ahí, Sasuke –señalo el rubio, aún pequeño pollito con moño quien lo miraba preocupado.

-de acuerdo, señor nos da ese pollito por favor…

-claro, claro…-sonrió tratando de coger al pequeño animal

-piyo piyo pii piyo (¿Sasu? Que vamos hacer) –preguntó el pollito a su acompañante, mejor amigo

-piyo piyo piyo piiyo (no te separes de mi) –dijo acercándose más a su amigo. EL vendedor trató de agarrar al pollito de moño pero su amigo comenzó a picotearlo, el otro corría de un lado a otro desesperado tratando de escapar, el rubio y el azabache observaron la escena graciosa mientras murmuran entre ellos y reían.

-¿señor que le parece si nos llevamos a los dos?-preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa y una pequeña gota imaginaría. El vendedor suspiro resignado y con vergüenza del no poder atrapar a un simple pollo.

-el otro es gratis…-dijo mirando mal al otro pollito, quien celebraba con su acompañante saltando.

O**oo**O

-piyo pii piyo pii (nadie nos separará Naru…)-dijo Sasuke ¿pollito? acurrucándose al lado de su amigo

-¿crees que estén bien en esta caja? ttebayo–preguntó el rubio observando a los dos pollitos que ya se habían quedado dormidos.

-pues yo los veo felices…

-¡hai!...nee Sasuke creo que es el momento de volver a nuestras casas ¿no lo crees?

-cierto, pero primero te enseñare algo, además aún no son las doce

-¿las doce?

El pelinegro tomó una de la manos del rubio haciéndolo sonrojar de inmediato, los dos corrieron entre los árboles hasta llegar a una colina donde se podía ver el festival desde ahí. El rubio dejo a los pequeños animales a un lado mientras se sentaba en el suave césped, al lado del pelinegro.

-¿Por qué vinimos hasta aquí, teme? –preguntó viendo a los pollitos ya despiertos por la pequeña agitación que había causado el correr del rubio.

-quiero que veas algo…-dijo con una sonrisa mirando el festival

-piyo piyo piii piyo piyo (aquí hace mucho frió, Sasuke) –dijo el pollito abrazando a su amigo.

-piyo piyo pii piyo pii (no te preocupes, yo te abrigare) –dijo con una sonrisa, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-piyo piyo pii piyo piii piyo pii piiyo (quiero estar siempre a tu lado, Sasuke…, siempre)

-piyo piyo (yo también…)-respondió besándole la frente, el otro pollito correspondió el beso con otro pero en los labios de su acompañante. Así estuvieron un par de segundos hasta que necesitaron oxigeno.

-piyo… (Sasuke…)-lo miró con un leve sonrojo en la mejillas, el azabache sonrió para luego besar delicadamente el cuello de su amante…

-pii… (Ah…)- gimió Naruto, acariciando el cabello del pelinegro sintiendo cada beso que daba, sintiendo un gran calor en el cuerpo que lo invadía cada vez más fuerte el pelinegro cada vez bajaba hasta llega a su pecho, y comenzar a lamer cada trozo de piel blanca y delicada del ojiazul.

-pii piiyo… (Ahh...Ahh Sasu…)- jadeaba el rubio acariciando aún el cabello del azabache, quien ahora frotaba el miembro de su amante mientras lamía juguetonamente la punta del miembro de este. Su sonrisa creció al ver la cara sonrojada de su novio, el pelinegro siguió lamiendo entretenidamente el miembro de este sin dejar de mirar el rostro de su novio quien se retorcía con satisfacción por cada caricia.

-¡piyo pii piyo! (Ahh uhn…Sasuke me voy a venir)-advirtió el pequeño rubio sonrojado, pero su amante no hizo caso y siguió lamiendo hasta introducir gran parte del miembro del rubio en su cavidad bucal. Claramente sintió como el líquido se desplazaba en toda su boca y sin importarle acarició aún con más fuerza el miembro derramando ese líquido espeso en sus dedos.

-piii piyo (uhnn… ¿Sasuke?) – preguntó, sintiendo como introducía el azabache tres de sus dedos en su entrada, el rubio jadeó sintiendo como nuevamente se calentaba su cuerpo, el pelinegro volteó el cuerpo de rubio para introducir fácilmente su miembro.

-¡¡¡piii!! ¡¡¡Piyooo!!! (¡¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡¡Sasuke!!!) –jadeó el rubio sintiendo todo el miembro de su amante, quien se movía suavemente en forma de vaivén dándole unas pequeñas embestidas cada vez más rápido. Su ritmo fue creciendo rápidamente, el ojinegro lo tomaba por la cintura presionándolo contra él cada vez más veloz. Los dos se mordían el labio inferior mientras dejaban escapar unos pequeños jadeos desesperados por la excitación.

-¡piyo! ¡piyo! ¡piyo! (¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!)-jadeaba el ojiazul aun con mas fuerza sintiendo nuevamente el orgasmo cerca, el pelinegro no paró las embestidas hasta sentir como derramaba ese liquido caliente dentro de su amante. Los dos ya cansados se quedaron domidos abrazados.

-nee esos pollitos fueron muy ruidosos….-dijo el pequeño rubio mirándolo el cielo

-es cierto –respondió el azabache, quien se iluminaba sus ojos con los fuegos artificiales- eso es lo que quería que miraras

-es hermoso ttebayo –sonrió el ojiazul mirando como el cielo se iluminaba de diferentes colores

El pelinegro siguió observando claramente el cielo, cuando de repente sintió algo tibio, cálido y suave en su mejilla, él volteó mirando al Uzumaki quien sonreía y tomaba la mano del Uchiha entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

-Te amo, Sasuke –habló el rubio rodeando el cuello del azabache con sus brazos, hasta empujarlo contra el césped, quedando encima de él y plantar un beso lleno de amor en sus labios.

-Te amo, Naruto –susurró el azabache, besando y volteando así al kitsune al césped, quedándose el Uchiha encima de él.

-¿piyo piyo…pii? (¿no son muy pequeños para hacerlo?) –preguntó el rubio, despierto por los ruidos de los dos pequeños.

-piyo piyo (en el amor todo se vale…)-respondió el azabache acariciando el rostro de Naruto

-piyo piyo pii piyo pii (no podremos dormir hasta que terminen) –se quejó

-piyo piyo (entonces te entretendré…)-habló el pelinegro con una sonrisa pervertida

-piyo piyo ¡pii! (¡pero si recién lo acabamos de hacer!) –reclamó pero el pelinegro no hizo caso…

-¡¡¡piyoooo!!!!! (¡¡Teme!!!)

FIN

* * *

okeii ¬¬U fue raro hahaha pero io tener poca inspiración, espero que les haya gustado u_uU sufri mucho con estos pollitos xP pero tenia ganas de hacer uno con el mejor doujinshi!! Muahahaha nwn. Arigato por leer, dejar review para hacerme feliz chin chin! nwn…¡Matta nee!

PD: espero que te haya gustado mi regalo nee-chan =D! muahahahaa cof cof ¬w¬


End file.
